Ask the Demon
by Lexion
Summary: Mirajane's Demon forms drabbles. What would Mira find out and what will she learn? R&R Enjoy the story.


Mirajane was with Makarov to talk to him about something that went wrong on her last job. Makarov looked at her in question after she had told him. She had told him that the mirror that was for an S class wizard had to find the mirror and destroy it. Sadly, when she destroyed it her Satan Soul had been extracted from her.

"Is that why she's still with you, Mira?"

"Yes Master, what would you like for me to do?"

"Well we can't let Satan Soul wander around on her own. Aren't Elfman and Lisanna afraid of her?"

"I didn't think about that."

"So that's a yes. Hm, at this point Satan Soul would have to be kept hidden, but where is the problem."

"Well, there's always the basement, no one ever goes down there?"

"I would feel more comfortable with Satan Soul in the attic."

"Not the attic, Lisanna would always go there."

The shack near the garden?"

"That's where Elfman goes."

"Is there a place that Lisanna and Elfman won't go?"

"I said the basement."

"Alright then. Satan Soul will be in the basement then."

They both looked at the demon who was hanging upside down like a bat looking at them. Mirajane smiled at her.

"Alright, Satan Soul you're going to hidden in the basement until we get this problem resolved."

Mirajane and Satan Soul both left to the basement of the guild. When they got there Mirajane looked at Satan Soul who looked at her.

"Alright, you will have to stay in here until we find a way to send you back. I will get you something to keep you busy."

"Alright then."

Mirajane nodded then left out of the basement.

Lisanna was sitting alone near a river in the East forest. She was thinking about something to herself.

"I wonder if what Satan Soul is like without Mirajane controlling her? Is she the same or is she completely different? Maybe Mirajane would know."

Lisanna went to the guild and saw Mirajane at the bar area and went to her.

"Mirajane I was wondering something?"

"Yes Lisanna?"

"It's about your Satan Soul, what is it like when you're not controlling her and she's on her own?"

Mirajane stopped to think about it then looked at her sister.

"Good question, I really don't know."

Lisanna looked away then left.

Lisanna left the guild and went to the basement to get something. While she was in there she looked up to see Satan Soul reading a book.

"Satan Soul?"

Satan Soul looked up to see Lisanna but she frowned a little.

"Wait, you're not Mira. Who the heck are you?"

"I'm Lisanna, Mirajane's little sister."

Satan Soul looked away.

"That's right, she did mention that she had two younger siblings."

"Yep, me and Elfman but he's older than me."

"Does Mira know you're here?"

"I can ask the same about you."

"She does, that's why I'm here."

"Why did she have you in here?"

"She mentioned that you and your brother are afraid of me and didn't want that to go on more, so she brought me here knowing that this place was the only place that neither of you would come to."

"Well I would come in here from time to time."

Satan Soul closed her eyes.

"Well I have to stay in here until your sister and the old man have a way to send me back to my world."

"Have you eaten yet?"

"I don't eat human food."

Lisanna sweat-dropped.

"I take that as a 'no' but have you tried it before?"

"Not planning to."

"You have to eat something, you may be a demon but I'm sure demons eat too."

Satan Soul opened one eye looking at Lisanna then Lisanna remembered something else.

"By the way, you're lonely here so why don't I keep you company?"

"I thought you were afraid of me?"

"I kind of am but not in a fearing way. It wasn't your fault on what happened. Someone was controlling you so I'm not putting the blame on you."

Satan Soul folded her arms then Lisanna came a little closer but Satan Soul used her tail to keep Lisanna away from her.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get us something to eat."

With that Lisanna left and Satan Soul lowered her head.

After a while Lisanna came back and they began to eat. As they were eating Lisanna smiled looking at Satan Soul who was eating.

"Satan Soul I was wondering something."

"What is it?"

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Yes, all together there's 72 of us but dark demon wise I have two older sisters. I'm sure you saw one of them when I was being controlled."

"Demon Halphas? She's your older sister?"

Satan Soul shuddered at the thought.

"Yes, and she can be one evil bitch."

"Now Satan Soul, she's your sister, you still have to love her."

"I know."

"Who's the other sister?"

"Sitri, she's the strongest out of us and whenever I know I'm screwed for something I didn't have any control of I have to run to her for help."

"What about when you were being controlled?"

Satan Soul lowered her head.

"I thought I was a goner."

"It was that bad?"

"Yes Sitri had to come get me and keep me out of sight from Halphas while I was recovering."

"Wow, that must have been rough."

"It was."

With Mirajane she was looking forLisanna but then she went to check on Satan Soul. When she got there she was in shock to see Satan Soul and Lisanna together, eating and talking.

"Lisanna, what are you doing here?"

Lisanna looked at her older sister.

"I was talking and having lunch with Satan Soul."

"Well, I wouldn't mind but just promise not to tell anyone that she's here."

"I know, she told me that already."

Satan Soul looked at Mirajane.

"If you thought I was going to harm your little sister, that was cold of you to think that."

Mirajane looked at her.

"Wow Satan Soul, I didn't know you can be gentle."

Satan Soul felt her brow twitch as she looked at the two sisters then Lisanna looked at her.

"Satan Soul, is something wrong?"

Satan was angry at them both.

"Satan Soul this, Satan Soul that. Satan Soul has a real name too, you know!"

"Really? What is it?"

"Meretah."

"What are your sisters names?"

"Lilith and Tethys."

"No offense but all of your names sound kind of...gloomy. I like them but they're gloomy."

Satan Soul looked away trying to hide her smirk.

"Well my name means, Lover of silence, Tethys means, To destroy, and Lilith means, Of the night. So yeah, they would be gloomy."

"How come we can't just call you all by your names?"

"That part I don't know maybe Tethys or Lilith would know."

As if on cue, Demon Halphas came into the basement and glared at Satan Soul.

"There you are, I've been looking for you."

Satan Soul saw the look on her older sisters face and was cowering down in fear.

"W-Wait a second, let me explain."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm still trying to figure that part out myself but I really don't know, Tethys."

"I wonder if-"

Both Satan Soul and Demon Halphas both looked to see their older sister Sitri who was Lilith coming to them.

"It's fine Tethys, I brought her here by accident. It's not her fault."

Mirajane blinked as she looked at the demon trio talking then Sitri looked at them.

"Sorry for the trouble."

Halphas began to wrestle with Satan Soul while talking to her.

"You know, we may be sisters but I used to get all the attention before you came along."

"Hey I thought families don't fight."

They soon stopped and looked at their sister who was looking at them.

"Hey sister, do you have a favorite by any chance?"

Sitri just looked at them.

"No I don't, you both annoy me the same amount."

"That was cold, we're your younger sisters, you know."

"I know, I was there but that is not my fault."

The two younger demons just stared at her then Sitri smiled.

"But I still love you both now let's go home."

"Okay."

The three demons left and Lisanna looked at her sister in curiousity. Mirajane looked at her then smiled bringing her into a hug.

"Don't worry I love you too just as much as I love Elfman."

"I love you too."

"Come on we should go."

"Alright."

They left out of the basement back to the guild not saying a word about the demon sisters.

* * *

**AN: **I hope you liked the story it was something i just thought off and began working on it. The names were tricky but i hope this story was good for you. Thanks for reading, please leave any comments you have.


End file.
